


It's Hard Being A Girl

by paws_bells



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paws_bells/pseuds/paws_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LuNa Post Time Skip. GenBen. Chaos erupts on the Thousand Sunny when Luffy is accidentally turned into a girl. Nami is not a happy camper, and what’s with this constant urge to molest her Captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It’s Hard Being a Girl

**Author:** paws-bells

**Beta-ed by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing:** Nami and Monkey D. Luffy

**Type:** Two-Shot (InComplete)

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor                         

**Word Count:** 5650

**Rating:** M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

**Summary:** Post Time Skip. GenBen. Chaos erupts on the Thousand Sunny when Luffy is accidentally turned into a girl. Nami is not a happy camper, and what’s with this constant urge to molest her Captain?

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 17/05/13

 

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

 

He was unexpectedly small for a woman.

 

Not for the first time, Nami could only stare at her Senchou and quietly lament to herself just why was it that they never could enjoy a nice, ordinary adventure for once, goddammit. Was something as simple as normalcy so impossible to ask for?

 

“Nami!! What am I s’posed to do with these weird thingies!! Help!!” The bewildered and increasingly irritated bellow of the recently turned Monkey D. _Luffyko_ jolted the orange-haired Navigator from her thoughts, and frowning, Nami reluctantly waded into the latest mess that he had gotten himself into, barely resisting the urge to twitch as she contemplated this unbelievably ridiculous situation.

 

Here she was, trying her best to educate her muscle headed Captain on how to fit his recently grown breasts into the bra that she had barely convinced him was necessary for him to wear now that he/she had temporarily turned into a girl, and it was taking everything Nami could do not to reach over and strangle the idiot as she watched him somehow entangle himself around the straps even more than he already had.

 

“ _Na~mi_!!” he was whining in his usual exasperating manner but his currently gender altered voice box added a womanly, innocently sexy quality to his normally boyish lilt. The fact that he was currently jumping up and down, his now delicately feminine face scrunched cutely in frustration, did not help – he was quite steadily working himself towards an imminent temper tantrum – but right at this moment all of his petulant actions just translated to a giant ‘ _kawaii_ ’ to her confused, overwhelmed mind. He was unabashedly naked as the day he was born; his already lean and wiry male body now even smaller in his female form. Much to his displeasure, he had shrunk several inches in height from his transformation, and, barring Chopper, was now the shortest member in the entire crew. His body shape was almost waifish – tiny waist, shapely hips, long, lean legs. He was slender to the point of being skinny, except for the pair of full, perky boobs that almost seemed too large for his slim figure, coincidentally showcasing the amazing Gomu Gomu properties of his Devil Fruit abilities by being unbelievably _bouncy_.

 

It was distracting as _hell_.

 

Even as she watched, those breasts were jiggling merrily every which way, going _boing, boing, boing_ with every movement he made, and their apparent firmness and _springiness_ were nearly enough to make even her turn green with envy. Nami didn’t know if she should feel depressed that her male Captain had grown nicer boobs than she did, or appalled that they looked so invitingly irresistible that a part of her was tempted to reach over and grab at his abundant, overflowing chest to give them a good squeeze or ten. The fact that his narrow, boyish features had changed as well, became softer and more feminine, was not helping her conflicted situation any. His eyes were now even larger than before, fringed with thick sooty lashes that accentuated his innocent doe like gaze, and his lovely face was small and elfish, complete with a pert little nose and delectably full, pouting lips that all but begged her to do highly questionable things to him. Even the scar under his left eye did nothing to detract to his overwhelming attractiveness; if anything, it only added to his already considerable appeal, lending him a mischievous, impishly naughty air that was downright impossible to ignore.

 

He was just so unbelievably _cute_ , even more than he already was, and Nami was struck by the most ridiculous urge to squish him to her own ample bosom and _molest_ him to her contentment.

 

The orange-haired navigator turned a dull shade of red. She visibly recoiled at her thoughts, and immediately felt like banging her head against the nearest flat surface in an effort to get rid of them. What was she, a perverted old man?

 

No wonder Sanji had barricaded himself in the galley and refused to go near their Senchou until he turned back to normal – apparently, thanks to his involuntary two years’ stay in Kamabakka Kingdom, the cook had accrued plenty of experience with just how misleading such situations could be and would rather not be caught in the middle of this one if he could help it. As for the other men of their crew, they had all taken a collective step back and away from _Luffyko_ (who had been hyperventilating and freaking out in the background, trying to grab at his now nonexistent _kintama_ and failing) after the customary incredulous gawk-point-and-laugh session had been dispensed with, more than eager to turn the responsibility of the care of their Captain to the two females on the ship now that he was evidently of the fairer sex.

 

And Robin, she had just chuckled lightly above the ensuing chaos and promised to search the library for any clues that would reveal just how long their Captain’s latest… _affliction_ would last, which naturally only left Nami to deal with the care of one Monkey D. _Luffyko_ in the meantime.

 

Oh god, why? Why did she have to be the one who ended up stuck with _this_?!!

 

The _this_ in question of course referred to a certain derpy, insanely powerful rubber Captain whom she loyally served (and sometimes questioned why exactly she did so – this was one of those times), but only now in female form – which naturally made him twice as troublesome.

 

Long story short, thanks to an accidental chance meeting with a certain Emporio Ivankov (how Sanji had yelled in displeasure and protest when _the_ Queen and his ever faithful second-in-command had boarded the Thousand Sunny) and through a series of stupidly comical events and actions that had resulted in an entirely unintentional injection of the devastatingly effective _Emporio Onna Hormone_ , the Captain of the infamous Mugiwara kaizoku was now a changed person – literally.

 

He was a woman.

 

This was a (hopefully) temporary problem and the entire crew was now working in concert to reverse the matter of their Senchou’s gender, though the process was not as simple or as straightforward as one would hope.

 

First of all, the affectionately dubbed ‘Iva-chan’ was no longer on their ship. The crazy, completely unpredictable weather patterns of the New World had proved absolute once again, and in what had seemed like a blink of an eye, a powerful, freak storm had engulfed the previously peaceful stretch of sea that the Thousand Sunny and the Revolutionary Army Commander’s ship were on, forcing the crews of both vessels to return to their respective stations and pull up their anchors to avoid being sunk by the turbulent waves. Within a matter of minutes, the two seagoing crafts were blown off course from each other, completely separated with all forms of communication cut off. By the time the ugly storm finally receded, there was no sign of the Queen’s ship anywhere on the horizon, and Luffy…was still a woman.

 

So now, the entire crew was dedicated to the task of reuniting with Emporio Ivankov and his ship. Everyone was eager for their Captain to turn back to normal – it was just plain odd having to adjust to a female Luffy, and most of the males onboard – with the sole exception of Chopper – tended to pause and hesitate when it came to interacting with him now. That was not to say that Luffy had suffered a complete personality change after his rather unfortunate gender switch – that was the problem, actually. The nineteen year old was still rambunctious, perpetually restless and overly spirited as always, but since he was up to his usual antics in a _female_ form, the crew did not quite know what to make of him.

 

After getting over the initial meltdown that had resulted as a reaction towards his new form (it had taken awhile before it was finally hammered home by a speculating Robin that he would likely return to normal once the hormone injection wore off, faster if they could find Ivankov first and have him reverse the effects right away), their black-haired Captain was quickly back to his loud, obnoxious self. Usually, the crew had no problem with this, being more than able to rein him in with kicks and/or hard thumps to the head if need be, but he was a _girl_ now, and even though they all knew that he was the same knucklehead captain under that ridiculously feminized exterior, it was downright impossible to interact with him in the violent, roughshod way they typically did. Of course, there was Zoro who had no qualms decking the Captain over the head with the hilt of his sword no matter what he looked like so long as he deserved the reprimand, but the others tended to be more reserved for now, and like a shark scenting fresh blood, once Luffy picked up on that hesitation, he had had a field day exploiting the crew’s weakness, mercilessly subjecting them to the utter cuteness of his new features and gleefully manipulating the bewildered gaggle of males with large innocent eyes and clumsy feminine wiles – all for the love of meat.

 

Men. So _stupid_ , the lot of them.

 

Robin had found the entire situation a rather comical episode in the long, stupidly dramatic sitcom that was their pirate life out at sea, but Nami was nowhere near as amused. This was especially true after she had to witness her idiot Captain repeatedly and (usually) inadvertently flashing his amazing bouncy cleavage and parts of his perky backside to various members of their crew throughout the day, causing chaos and mayhem in forms ranging from massive nosebleeds to appalled horror and anguished yells of self-disgust. It was quite obvious by now; _Luffyko_ might have gained an astonishingly shapely and womanly form, but in no way did he carry himself with the delicacy and propriety required of a female to protect her modesty.

 

It was the exact opposite if anything; he was completely obnoxious as usual, sitting with his legs wide open, his red shirt carelessly unbuttoned as always and barely covering his assets. He would pick at his nose with the expertise of a gold mining veteran, then absently reach down with his hand to relieve an itch at his crotch in full view of just about anyone in the vicinity. He ate with the table manners of a Neanderthal, food flying every which way and his meat-laden mouth gaping wide open as he chewed, then belching loudly and scratching at his armpit without a care in the world. He still threw his head back and laughed uproariously when the mood struck him, braying like a donkey as he did so. He also attempted to fart out the entire Japanese Phonetic Alphabet, _all in the form of Luffyko_.

 

The entire male crew had been deeply traumatized. After all, what had been seen could not be unseen, no matter how desperately they prayed for it to be otherwise.

 

It was already bad enough when the good Captain was up to his appalling shenanigans as an idiotic teenaged boy with the equivalent mental capacity of an eternal seven year old. However, when he did it in the form of a woman – a particularly vivacious, downright cute and adorable-looking young woman, if Nami might so add – it had immediately felt like a personal affront to the indignant Navigator. _Luffyko_ was destroying the image of women all over the world (more like thrashing it, kicking it around in the dirt, peeing on it, then pouring gasoline on it and setting it on fire for good measure), and she would be damned if she just sat by and watched him commit this unforgiveable crime against womankind.

 

The last straw came when their resident pervert skeleton musician had decided to try his luck with _Luffyko-chan_ (evidently a woman was a woman no matter what his/her gender had previously been and/or would be), gallantly asking in his genteel, Old World manner for a sacred view of panties, only for the boy-turned-girl to blink at him with those large, innocuous doe eyes and comment quite frankly (and loudly) that he/she didn’t wear any.

 

Brook had proceeded to pass out in a cloud happy delirium even as the other men in the crew took turns stomping him into the ground for asking such grossly inappropriate and disturbingly discomforting requests of their Captain. The fact that a couple of them had tissues stuffed up their nostrils was purely an act of coincidence. They were also tempted to not spare their idiot Senchou a whack or ten as well for actually answering the damn question but he was still inconveniently in girl form, and after his comment about a conspicuous lack of undergarments on his person, no one was all that eager to go near him, in the interests of avoiding any potential self-conflicts and confusion over personal sexual preferences since they really had no idea how to classify his gender right now.

 

Thankfully enough, Nami had no such compulsion. The fuming orange-haired Navigator wasted no time stepping in and swiftly administering a few well deserved thumps to the black-haired teenager’s head (girl or not) before dragging him out of the galley by the ear and up to the privacy of the Sunny’s bath for some quick instructions on the dos and don’ts of feminine etiquette. He had whined and complained the entire way, but she had held fast and hauled him off regardless of his objections.

 

So now here they were. Nami had made him take a quick shower since he was completely filthy – it was a challenge in itself getting him to do so and he had protested long and loud about it since it wasn’t time for his weekly bathing session yet, but she wouldn’t hear a word otherwise and in the end he had reluctantly yielded to her, sulking the entire way. And now that he was done, he was still pouting at her, sticking out a lusciously pink bottom lip and muttering unflattering indignities under his breath. 

 

“This is stupid,” he grumbled disgruntledly, picking irritably at the straps of the weird underclothes that women liked to wear. “I don’t see what’s the big deal anyway. I never had to wear these dumb things before. Why do I have to start now?”

 

The way that he was sullenly stretching the elastic material of the halter style bra that she had generously loaned him (surprisingly enough, they were around the same size) made her twitch, and when he started casting around the bathroom for projectiles to load into the generous cups of his new makeshift slingshot (he was going to call it the Great Booby Pachinko), her irritation finally boiled over and her fist immediately descended upon his head. Hard.

 

“Stop doing stupid, unnecessary things and just put on the damn thing!!” roared Nami in demon!mode, eyes glowing an unholy shade of crimson and huge jagged fangs lining her mouth. She was also waving a clenched, threatening fist at him, reminding him not so gently that she was not above using violence to get her way. Such drastic actions were the usual norm of their dysfunctional relationship – when they happened to not be depending on each other in life and death situations, that was. Unlike the other two of the Mugiwara Monster Trio, sex appeal did not work on him and he was also not intimidated by threats of impending financial ruin, and therefore the simplest way to get him in line was to have her fist do the talking for her.

 

It seemed that she might have overdone it this time, though, for instead of jumping right up and complaining about her actions like he usually would (and then quickly apologizing for his various misdeeds through his various bumps and lumpy bruises after she administered another well-deserved beating with her Fist of Love), tears welled up in his huge, soulful eyes as he looked at her in a particularly betrayed manner. Thanks to his feminized appearance, the newly dubbed _Luffyko_ looked like a wounded fawn that had been wronged many times over, and despite herself, Nami started to feel bad for causing such a cute face to look so hurt.

 

Fortunately, her remorseful feeling didn’t take long to fade. Girl or not, he was still Luffy, after all.

 

“Nami, you are so meaaaaannn!!!” he accused tearily, looking and behaving too much like a woman for Nami to be entirely comfortable dealing with him. “That hurts, you jerk!”

 

Until this entire gender switch crisis happened, the orange-haired Navigator had never realized just how much her Captain could carry on like a spoilt little princess when the mood suited him. It was a wonder that the crew had tolerated some of his more brattish antics up till now. Much to her disbelief, he was playing right into the role of an injured maiden, and even more ridiculous was her growing urge to do something completely uncharacteristic like draw him into her arms and _apologize_ for making him cry, _of all things_.

 

The fact that he was still standing there right in front of her, buck naked, was not helping any.

 

So, she couldn’t hit him and she couldn’t yell at him.

 

Nami resisted the urge to massage her temples. Now she knew why no one onboard wanted to deal with this all too disturbing situation.

 

“…just put on your clothes. _Please_ , Luffy…ko,” she muttered at last.

 

Her Senchou frowned at that, his exaggerated crocodile tears quickly disappearing now that he had no further use for them. Come to think of it, none of her attacks probably hurt him all that much, what with his rubber-like, trauma-resistant physique and incredible pain tolerance, which meant that he was likely faking his distress, that ass. “Don’t call me that,” he groused, pursing his lips once more with displeasure. “I’m a guy, not a girl!”

 

She shot him a dirty look in return and threw a clean pair of her old lycra undershorts at his head. Since she had no intention to share her scantier pieces with him – the mental image of Luffy (albeit in his female form) in one of her pair of thong panties was enough to make her want to scratch out her brain cells with an _ice pick_ – he was just going to have settle for those. Shuddering inwardly, Nami wasted no time pointing at him and quickly spoke. “Newsflash, baka! You are a girl right now; you don’t even have those kintama you are so proud of anymore! So just listen to what I tell you and put on your damn clothes!”

 

The expression of the black-haired teenager visibly soured at the mention of his missing balls. He had better be getting them back real soon like Robin said or there would be hell to pay. “Being a girl _sucks_ ,” he announced vehemently even as he reluctantly shoved his legs through the leg holes of the underpants and pulled them on. He scowled cutely at her and continued to mutter. “Girls _suck_. Wearing so many clothes is stupid. Why can’t I just wear what I always wear?”

 

Nami was not amused to have to explain it to him – again. It seemed that his thick, rubbery skull had trouble retaining information; either that or he was just being deliberately stubborn and trying to drive her up the wall in the process.

 

“For the nth time today; you are a girl now, so you have to act like one! That means no dressing inappropriately and no flashing your boobs every which way for everyone to see!”

 

He was not impressed with her explanation. “So what?” he argued back pigheadedly, crossing his arms over his breasts, a mulish glint in his eyes. “You walk around the ship in nothing but your underwear sometimes! I have seen you do it, so why can’t I?”

 

His accusations made Nami turn a dull red in anger. The Navigator had to dig her nails into the flesh of her palms to rein in her boiling temper, and she barely managed it in the end. “Dumbass! Those were swimsuits, not underwear! And if I say you can’t then you can’t, so don’t argue with me!!”

 

Well, technically, he could prance around the decks wearing whatever the hell he wanted, but Nami doubted that the rest of the crew was going to be thrilled by his decision do so. It was already awkward enough and the last thing they needed was Luffy being even more of a distraction than he already was.

 

Luffy sulked. “That’s not fair!” He frowned as if he was thinking really hard, until he was almost red in the face from his dubious intellectual efforts. Then, he turned to her once more, but this time he grabbed at his full bouncy breasts with his two hands and lifted them up slightly. “It’s because of these, isn’t it?” he demanded irritably. “The guys are all treating me differently because of these and I don’t like it. Stupid boobies,” he mumbled with a ferocious glower at his enlarged mammary glands. “What the hell are these for, anyway? They are heavy and I can’t stand straight and I keep losing my balance thanks to them.”

 

He was pouting once again as he complained obnoxiously about his newly discovered lady problems, and she gaped at him even as he gave her an impatient, disgruntled look in return.

 

Nami didn’t know whether to laugh or to groan. She settled for a small sigh instead, her earlier frustrations trickling away as the sight of her Captain’s visibly dismayed expression. He was really upset about this, and here they had all thought that he had taken the gender switch reasonably well. At last, the orange-haired girl walked up to him and made him sit at the edge of the ofuro, then settled down beside him as well. In his feminine form, he was actually shorter than her, and without a word, she just leaned her shoulder companionably into his, nudging his side lightly to gain his attention.

 

He glanced askance at her with confused eyes but did not resist her random act of affection. At least she wasn’t trying to hit him anymore, so this was all good in his books.

 

“Sheesh…!! I don’t need to give you The Talk, do I?” she sounded a bit exasperated, and then she narrowed her eyes at him. “And you can stop grabbing at your breasts now, Luffy. I get your point already.”

 

He complied with her demand, his trained ear immediately picking up the traces of dangerous warning in her voice, and satisfied by his obedience, she obligingly grabbed a towel from the rack beside her and dropped it around his shoulders. “What talk?” he asked in returned, and she rolled her eyes, praying for patience.

  
“Listen, Luffy,” she started to speak. “You know boys and girls are different, right? Well, we are the same species, but we are of different genders, right? So, a girl’s body is different from a boy’s-”

 

A look of dawning realization overtook his previously curious features as he recognized what she was trying to tell him.

 

“Eh, I already know that,” he interrupted her impatiently before she could go too far into her explanations. “What does that have to do with this?”

 

Nami, who was quite visibly relieved that someone had already beaten her to this entire awkward conversation, just shot Luffy a look of disbelief. “God, Luffy, has no one told you about sex before?!” she blurted out at last, since it seemed that he was not going to get what she was hinting at unless she flat out said it.

 

He blinked.

 

“Yeah. You do it when you want to have babies, right?” he replied, not entirely sure what that had to do with anything.

 

She stared at him. He was already nineteen, for god’s sake! How on earth was he still so innocent at his age? Hadn’t he spent the last two years in the Island of Women or something??

 

“Yes…” she agreed with his reasoning slowly, watching him carefully for his reactions. “But most people do it for fun as well,” she tried to supplement his understanding a bit further. Judging by the way his brow crinkled, she wasn’t sure if she was helping or just confusing him further. “And most men like boobs, the bigger the better, in fact. It has something to do with an instinctual evolutionary viewpoint passed down by our primeval ancestors for the continuation of the species, but you probably don’t understand what I mean, so we will just leave it at that, okay?”  
  
Luffy frowned further. She could almost see the rusty cogs in his head turning slowly. He looked down at his full, perky bust. 

 

“So, men like boobs,” he repeated flatly, lifting his gaze to her for confirmation.

 

Nami could hardly believe that she was having this conversation with Luffy, but she nodded anyway. “Most do,” she added. There were those who swung the other way, of course, but Nami really didn’t want to complicate the matter any further by dragging that into the equation right now.

 

He looked back down at his chest again. She could only wonder what he was thinking. After a long while, he finally spoke.

 

“I don’t get it,” he said at last, at the same time reaching up to his recently grown breasts and poking it with a finger. They were squishy and bounced in a rather fascinating manner but other than that, wasn’t really anything special, and he had gotten bored with them pretty fast. In fact, having two extraneous lumps sticking out of his chest was inconvenient as hell and they seemed to get in his way most of the time. How women could stand having them around all the time was a wonder to him. “Men want boobs?” This was definitely the first time he had heard of such a weird thing. “Well, I don’t want them. They can have them; I don’t think I can even use them for an attack.”

 

Nami choked, struggling to keep a straight face at the mental image of _Luffyko_ going Gear Third and pummeling unsuspecting foes with a pair of ‘Gigant-ified’ breasts. Well, at least those men would have died happy.

 

Also, she should have known that he had completely misunderstood her words.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” she said after recomposing herself from the barely controllable laughing fit she nearly had. “I didn’t say that men wanted boobs themselves. Well, most men don’t, anyway. I mean that men like seeing boobs on women, the bigger the better for some, I presume.”

 

That set him to thinking really hard again, and she could almost smell the burning rubber from where she was sitting beside him. Taking pity on her clueless Senchou, Nami continued. “That’s why those idiotic guys we call nakama are acting so funny around you. In simplified terms, they don’t know what to do with you since you are a girl now and you have boobs, get it?”

 

The perplexed look on his face said that he didn’t really get what she was trying to imply here, but he shrugged all the same. “But they already like me; we are nakama, right? Why do boobs matter in all this?”

 

That was a very good, profound question, one that Nami would have no doubt appreciated if the situation wasn’t quite so absurd. The orange-haired young woman thought about her reply and started to turn red again, and belatedly, she wondered if it was possible to self-combust from suppressed laughter. “There are different kinds of _like_ , Luffy,” she managed at last. “This type of _like_ you refer to is friendship, the bonds of nakama. The other type of _like_ I’m talking about is physical attraction; it’s a feeling of lovers.” When he still looked slightly uncertain, she elaborated. “You know; like you said, people who want to have babies together.”

 

The expression on his face was priceless when the dusty light bulb over his head finally blinked on. The dark-haired teen’s mouth dropped wide open and for a moment he looked like he was in danger of falling backwards into the ofuro. His face screwed up into one of appalled revulsion, and Nami’s shoulders started to shake with mirth.

 

“I CAN’T HAVE BABIES WITH MY NAKAMA,” he screeched loudly in protest, looking so visibly disturbed by the notion that she could not help herself anymore and finally burst into unstoppable gales of laughter. Luffy had bellowed his denial so deafeningly that there was no doubt that the entire crew could hear it wherever they were on the Sunny, and just picturing the reaction of the men was enough make her laugh until she _cried tears of mirth._

 

Most understandably, Luffy did not share her amusement. He was grimacing something fierce, and starting to look somewhat panicked as well. “NAMI. Don’t just sit there and laugh, dammit!! This is not funny, idiot! I don’t want boobs anymore; I WANT MY KINTAMA BACK. WE NEED TO FIND IVA-CHAN NOW. _NOW_ , NAMI!!!”

 

Somehow, the Senchou’s hysteria just added to the hilarity of the situation, and by the time Nami could stop laughing, her sides were hurting from the stitches and a visibly peeved Luffy was looking at her with miffed outrage. Nami wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head at him. “Don’t worry, Captain. The guys have no interest in making babies with you, either. That’s why they are avoiding you, see?”

 

He managed to calm down slightly at that, finally understanding what she had been trying to tell him the entire while. “Oh.” Then pause. “But I still think we need to find Iva-chan, quick.”

 

“Yes, yes, we are already working on that. Sunny’s been travelling in grid formation since this afternoon in search of Ivankov-san’s ship. Geez, haven’t you realized that already?”  
  
Another pause. Then, another slow “Oh.”

 

Nami’s rich burgundy eyes were bright with laughter. “Now, Luffy, while we are trying to meet back up with Ivankov-san and his crew, you should listen to what I say and wear the clothes I give you, alright? We don’t want our nakama to get the wrong idea, yes?”

 

The way the Captain all but ran for the clothes that she had prepared for him on the rack nearly made her laugh again, and she watched him clumsily put on the gender neutral outfit. His usual denim shorts were too big to fit his now slender, girlish hips and therefore she had loaned him a pair of three quarters from her own wardrobe, together with a red cardigan so that he wouldn’t have to feel too far out of his comfort zone despite the unfamiliar clothes. He put on the bottoms quickly and easily enough, but she interrupted before he could shrug off the towel and don the top.

 

“Luffy…ko,” Nami spoke slowly then, her lips still twitching with amusement. “You forgot the bra.” The orange-haired Navigator was holding the undergarment in her hands and she looked at him expectantly. “Come here, I will help you with it since you were having so much trouble earlier.”

 

He was apparently reluctant, but she expected as much; he went around bare-chested so often that the notion of having to wear a couple of layers was most likely not sitting well with him. “It’s not so bad, really,” she insisted when he finally neared. He sulked slightly.

 

“Being a girl sucks,” he repeated once more, shuffling to a stop before her.

 

“I can’t deny that sometimes it is certainly inconvenient,” Nami agreed as she absently gestured for him to drop the towel. The boy-turned-girl obliged. “Just be thankful that you likely won’t get to experience all the pains of being a girl. But, it’s good to be a girl too, you know.”

 

Luffy frowned slightly. “How so?” he grumbled in disbelief, and still sitting on the edge of the ofuro, Nami tilted her head up to study his feminized features. His large eyes stared back at her disgruntledly, but even pouting and petulant, he was still undeniably cute and attention catching. Not for the first time, Nami thought that her Captain made for a really, really pretty girl. “And these stupid boobs are annoying. I don’t think I like boobs.” 

 

Her gaze fell down to the part of his anatomy that had swelled as a result of his gender change, and she cursorily studied them with the objective eye of a fellow female. Like she had noticed earlier, his bust was full and perky, and most likely due to the elastic nature of his Devil fruit, his breasts looked firm and perfectly shaped as well. Not for the first time, it irritated her to no end that he had prettier breasts that she did.

 

“Well, I think they look good on you,” she told him frankly, and watched with amusement as he made an unhappy grimace at her remark. He most definitely had no wish to be complimented on the pair of useless things that he did not want in the first place. The entire scenario was actually quite hilarious, and a wicked idea came to her then, one so random and ludicrous that she momentarily balked at it, before the overwhelming combination of her creeping curiosity as well as the potential payoff of such an act outweighed the weirdness of it, and she decided to just go along with the flow.

 

Besides, what kind of man did not like breasts? She would be doing him a favor by ensuring that this incident with the gender switch did not traumatize him when it came to the mammary front (pun intended).

 

Glancing up at him once more, she gave him a small smirk and a simple quip.

 

“Shall I change your mind for you, then?”

 

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 

** Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask: **

Uhm. I have no idea where this came from – okay, no, actually I have a very good idea where this came from. I was inspired by all the cute gender bender LuNa fanarts that I have come across online, and somehow this just wrote itself out. It’s a bit crack-ish as you can see, and hopefully some of you have gotten a bit of laughs out of reading this.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

Er, I’m also not sure if it’s physically possible to fart out the Japanese Phonetic Alphabet, but I’m pretty certain that Luffy will find a way.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

I really adore Iva-chan and his sidekick Inazuma. They are some of my favorite okama in One Piece, second only to Bon-chan. Kudos to Oda-sensei for creating such diverse, eccentric, and yet utterly lovable characters. I borrowed Iva-chan and Inazuma as a plot device here, and even though I’m not sure if Iva-chan’s Emporio Onna Hormone can cause permanent gender change in individuals injected with it, I’m more likely to believe that the effects are not lasting. In real life, hormone replacement therapy (HRT) has to be administered constantly to transgender individuals in order to maintain their desired physical appearance, and I’m quite certain that Iva-chan’s hormone injections work the same way as well – this might also explain why the inhabitants of New Kama Land are always switching their genders about all the time.

 

So, long story short, Luffy’s girl form will not be permanent, not in this fic, at least.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

We all know that canon!Luffy is not exactly the most hygienically-inclined individual in the crew; in fact he is known to do some rather questionable things sometimes and it is the same in this fic. Even though he has suddenly become female, he still possesses the mindset and demeanor of a male. Essentially, he is literally a man in a woman’s body, which makes the antics of Luffyko all the more hilarious.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

For those who haven’t gotten it by now, ‘kintama’ is Japanese slang for testicles.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

Last but not least, this is a two-shot fic, so there will be another chapter to finish this whole thing off.

 

That’s all for now. Thanks for reading, and until next time!

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic!

 

\--paws

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LuNa Post Time Skip. GenBen. Chaos erupts on the Thousand Sunny when Luffy is accidentally turned into a girl. Nami is not a happy camper, and what’s with this constant urge to molest her Captain?

**Title:** It’s Hard Being a Girl

**Author:** paws-bells

**Beta-ed by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: ** Nami and Monkey D. Luffy

**Type:** Two-Shot (Complete)

 

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

                            

**Word Count:** 7472

**Rating:** M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) **SMUT WARNING!!**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

 

**Summary:** Post Time Skip. GenBen. Chaos erupts on the Thousand Sunny when Luffy is accidentally turned into a girl. Nami is not a happy camper, and what’s with this constant urge to molest her Captain?

 

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 18/05/14

 

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 

 

“Huh?” he could only reply intelligibly.

 

“You said that you don’t like boobs. I don’t think it’s fair for you to decide so quickly when you haven’t even gotten to the fun part of it,” she told him candidly.

 

“What fun part-” he demanded only to cut himself off completely when she leaned over and casually, lightly, licked a dusky pink nipple. Where she was sitting, she was at the perfect height to unleash her teasing intention on her unsuspecting Captain. Her eyes were fixed on his face, and therefore it was easy to see the way he drew a sharp, startled breath and stilled when the wet, slightly ticklish feeling hit him. Without waiting for him to completely process the foreign but strangely fluttery sensation that had quickly crept into his stomach, she parted her lips and took his areola into her mouth, engulfing the tender flesh with moist, wet heat and the slow, lazy flicks of her tongue, and he was so surprised by the unexpected pleasure that his legs shook. His eyes widened to the size of marbles and his mouth dropped open; his sudden hypersensitivity and _awareness_ made goosebumps immediately appear all over his body. He stared dumbly down at her in shock, and a strange feeling started to build in him, one that was both heavy and shivery at the same time but not unpleasant, an instinctive, anticipatory feeling that was akin to the excitement he would feel prior to a fierce battle, but different.

 

Then, she nipped him lightly, playfully, and he yelped, only for her to sooth away the sharp ache with the gentle suckling motions of her soft, insistent mouth, and something in him – _hazy heat, lazy pleasure_ – started to quickly unfurl, and a rough, husky sound of uncertain need struggled to claw its way out of his throat. His knees really buckled this time and he tilted forward dazedly, and unprepared for his sudden shift in equilibrium, the two toppled right into the hot, steaming waters of the ofuro behind with a loud splash.

 

Nami sucked in a deep breath of air as her head broke the surface mere seconds later, sitting up and adjusting to her unexpected dip in the bath. Her long waterlogged hair, now a shade of dark orange, floated around her and plastered to her head and shoulders in ribbons, and her clothes were completely drenched. Frowning slightly, she fished around her and then finally drug up the slightly limp form of her half-dressed Senchou, unconcernedly propping him up against the edge of the huge tub and then ensuring that he wouldn’t slip back underwater again. Devil fruit users had such bothersome disabilities when encountered with water…

 

“You alright?” she asked at last, superficially calm and unflappable, whereas he looked at her fuzzily, blinking water out of his eyes before his vision cleared and sharpened, and then he really _stared_ at her.

 

“Nami…” he eyed her with equal amounts of burning curiosity and wary caution, as if he did not quite know what to make of what had just happened between them. “What was that??”

 

To her credit, she maintained her outward composure and shrugged at him. “You probably tripped on your own feet, fell onto me, and we both got knocked back into the water, that’s what. I swear, you are so clumsy, _Luffyko_.”

 

There was a lightly teasing tone in her voice as she called him by the detestable nickname that he had earned from the crew, and for some reason or another, the way she spoke his name made his eyes focus acutely on her mouth, and a strange heat spread through him. Luffy did not understand what this feeling was, but he knew enough that he was interested to pursue the matter further. Her deliberate obtuseness made him frown slightly.

 

“No,” he rejected her blithe answer outright and asked once more. “What was _that_?”

 

It was quite obvious what he was talking about. She was unrepentantly unashamed of her naughty deed though – that look on his face when she did it was enough to convince her that it was worthwhile to cross this unspoken boundary when it came to him. She merely smiled slightly, looking at him with wide innocuous eyes (he wasn’t the only one who could portray sweet innocence at will) that were suspiciously too amused to be just that, and replied.

 

“Depends. Did you like it?” There was a silky, feline quality to her voice, and his hormones that had lain dormant all the while finally decided that it was a good time to show themselves (most likely thanks to Ivankov’s unintentional meddling). He likely hadn’t figured out what was going on yet, but the becoming flush on his feminine face made Nami’s smile widen with almost catlike intent.

 

His eyes still fixed on hers, he slowly nodded.

 

_So it was on._

 

Lured in by his adorable expression, the orange-haired girl crept nearer to her feminized Senchou, involuntarily intrigued, her heart set aflutter by his honest, flattering reaction towards her. This had all started as a curious experiment, but since he hadn’t put a stop to it, she also didn’t quite mind carrying on with what they had between them and seeing it to the end if he allowed it.

 

She glided to stop before him, and after a charged pause, he reached out for her. She stilled to see what he would do, and the tips of his small, girlish fingers brushed against the fabric of her bikini. He paused again, head cocked contemplatively as if trying to figure what he was trying to do, and then he looked her in the eyes once more.

 

“I wanna touch you.” There was no hesitation in his expectant request. He was bare from waist up and he obviously wanted her to reciprocate. She eyed him placidly for a while, her expression unreadable except for the secretive sphinx’s smile playing at her pink lips, watching, observing, testing his mettle. He did not blink or turn his gaze away from hers, and there was an intensity there that pleased her and made her insides squirm with excitement. Nearly a minute passed before she finally moved, shifting to a graceful sideways kneel, then languidly reaching back to her nape and undoing the strings of her bikini. Once loose, the tiny scrap of material slid off her abundant breasts, leaving them gloriously bare.

 

He stared at the soft, incredibly inviting flesh, her fair torso slick and gleaming with moisture, and he felt his fingers twitch instinctively. For some reason, his mouth was starting to water as well, and he immediately thought of what she had done to him just now, her lips on his skin, the determined flicks of her tongue doing strange, pleasurable things to his insides. His face warmed slightly more, his eyes sharp with growing interest and attentiveness, and he slowly licked his lips.

 

Somehow, her chest looked extremely fascinating to him, nothing like the dull, boring ones that had sprung from his female form. They resembled a pair of ripe, juicy peaches, full to the point of bursting with delicious sweetness, and his mouth watered even more at his fertile imagination. He started to wonder just how she would feel against his lips and taste on his tongue. She did not move as he reached for her again, and this time he laid his hand on her, slowly and deliberately. She was as soft as he had thought she would feel, her skin smooth and milky, and his fingers started to curl against her enticing flesh, lightly squeezing the firm but intriguingly jiggly mass. Her breathing quickened, and somehow her reaction caused him excitement as well. He frowned slightly though when his female hand was too small cup her breast completely – this wouldn’t be a problem when he was normal – and so he made a mental note to try this again with her when he had been returned as a man.

 

“ _Luffy_ …” she breathed, her gaze half lidded as she looked at him. There was something alluring in her low, husky voice that simply called out to him, and he struggled to straighten and get closer to her. His water weakened body was not being very cooperative to his demands though; in the end, he simply grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him instead. Despite being in female form, his strength was still easily above average. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, a soft sound escaped her mouth, and she ended up on her knees between his legs, her hands falling forwards to rest on the edge of the ofuro on both sides of his head, bracing herself against the large tub as she knelt over him, his own form partially darkened by her shadow. Her tempting breasts hovered right in full view before his face, and so he simply leaned forward, brushing his mouth against the feminine flesh first, then latching onto one of her pink, puckered nipples, beaded like a sweet, luscious berry, and proceeded to repeat everything that she had done to him earlier.

 

Little mews of startled pleasure burst out of her throat not too long after, a fine delicious shudder running through her sleek, lithe form, and he raised his eyes to her face, watching as her eyelids fluttered, her pretty mouth forming a stunned ‘o’ as he suckled her eagerly, a really attractive flush dusting her cheekbones. He pushed his face into her full bosom, at the same time kneading the soft flesh with his hand with decided enthusiasm; she was right, breasts were so much more fun and interesting to play with when they belonged to other people, and Nami’s reactions when he moved his mouth in certain ways against her skin was… _captivating_. The sweet little sounds she made caused his heart to race, and for some reason, he felt… _really good_. She held his attention like a snake charmer enthralling a cobra, and he wondered if she felt the same things he did when she had been touching him earlier. The thought made him feel even more excited, even if he didn’t quite know why.

 

She was panting slightly, her eyes wild and glowing with desire when she finally gathered the presence of mind to pull away from his warm, addictive mouth. Her hands went to his face, her palms cradling his cheeks, and she sat back on her haunches to look at him with a fixated, predatory intent. He stared back at her, entranced by that all too feline, _hungry_ expression on her face, irresistibly drawn to her and the words that she was not saying.

 

A vague sense of unsure realization crept up to him then, and he blinked, trying to understand what was going on.

 

“Nami…” he spoke slowly then, and immediately gained her attention. “What are we doing…?”

 

Because this was something entirely new – _hot, throbbing, exhilarating_ – that he had never explored with anyone before her, and it completely went against all the hard learned lessons of personal space and respect of individual boundaries that had been pounded into his head when he was only a young boy. Still, this reminded him vaguely of something similar that he had come across before, of young, giddy couples in the idyllic village of his home island, of secretive, unspoken exchanges in their wanting, heated gazes, a clandestine underlying current of affection and desire that he hadn’t understood back then but was slowly beginning to _see_ now.

 

Nami had been _watching_ him too.

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

So this was what two people could do if they were looking at each other with those _eyes_.

 

Nami leaned in then, so very close that he could see the light dusting of freckles that sat on the tip of her nose. She paused when she was just a hairsbreadth away from touching him, and the rich burgundy of her eyes was slowly swallowing him whole with the all-encompassing intensity of her gaze. She had his full attention then – he was breathless, as if his lungs suddenly decided to stop working, and his lips tingled from where her soft exhalations brushed against him. The enigmatic smile in her eyes made him still completely – there was her answer to his question – and then she allowed herself to fall forward for that tiny fraction of a millimeter, and at last, their mouths touched.

 

Heat ignited immediately, like nothing he had ever experienced before, then swiftly combusted into sweet, raging fire that spread across all of him when she boldly pressed her advantage, slowly moving her lips against his, drawing her tongue daringly along the seam of his slightly parted mouth. He felt like she had just hit him with one of her monstrously effective thunder attacks; he was stunned and he tingled all over, and at the region around his mouth, it felt as if every available nerve endings he ever possessed had all decided to camp themselves right there, and the sensation she evoked was both unbelievably amazing and so bewilderingly foreign at the same time. He shuddered, a muffled sound of growing need escaping him, and then she swept her tongue into his mouth, the small, slick, agile muscle gliding across his teeth and darting deeper into his mouth to engage his own, which had suddenly felt thick and stupid and clumsy at the same time.

 

The lust that exploded from him was overwhelming, and dazed by all these sensations of… _pleasure_ …overpowering his senses, he could only grip her tightly and let her bring him along for the ride. His stunned mind struggled to understand and appropriate a suitable outlet for all the ferocious, aggressive need that was surging through his system, and she was only too willing to lead him.

 

It hadn’t been her intention to take things this far, but something in her had snapped the moment he laid his mouth on her body, and her need for him was becoming so great that it was driving her mad. As if the door to a dark cage had finally been broken open after being locked and carefully sealed away all this while, denied and ignored for ages, the fierce, possessive beast hiding under her skin simply refused to be brought to heel any longer. To hell with all the things she should or should not do when it came to one Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Mugiwara kaizoku. The soft spot that she had developed for him had been very obvious to her by the time she officially joined the crew, and through all the adventures they had been on as well as the additional two years they had spent apart from each other, her feelings kept growing and growing until they solidified to something so absolute and certain that it was almost tangible, and by the time realization finally hit her, her deep, enduring affection for him could no longer be simply explained away by something as unassuming and shallow as an infatuation or a crush.

 

He was the only one she would willingly concede to, who could convince her to go along with his harebrained adventures and throw aside all of her hard learned instincts of self-preservation and self-absorbed love for money and material goods, just for his sake. He gave her the courage to do the things that she would not have been able to without him, and he was the one who taught her that there was strength in never giving up, to always reach for her dreams. He was the one who gave her the freedom to live this life that she had chosen, the boy with the straw hat and sandals who had forcibly shattered her cage of pain and misery just because she had asked it of him, _because they were nakama_.

 

She had always known that he loved each and every one of them wholly and with equal fervor, and it had taken her a while – a long, long while of self-denial and rejection – to finally admit to herself that he was the only one whom she would love just as much, and even more. It was an inevitable admission quietly acknowledged to herself and then promptly buried deep in her heart, because such useless, unnecessary feelings had no place in the crew, and nothing good could ever come of this. They were all young and had huge aspirations to look forward to, and romantic love would just complicate matters.

 

And then, this entire incident with Emporio Ivankov happened, and if it had been a challenge to deny Luffy when he was being all petulant and insistent, then dealing with _Luffyko_ was a whole new level of exercise in willpower altogether, and he was so damned cute that it took all of her self-control to keep her wits around him. Hitting him when he became too obnoxious for words helped some, and unlike the men who balked at their usual interactions with him now that he was temporarily female, she had no such compulsions, even though sometimes her body had the most alarming urge to propel blood right out of her nostrils. Luckily enough, she had not sunk that low yet.

 

It was obvious by now; when it came to Monkey D. Luffy, Nami was completely pansexual – or perhaps just plain Luffy-sexual. He could probably be turned into a human-sized gnat (he was sometimes already as irritating as one) and she’d still be unreasonably attracted to him. Nami wondered if this qualified as an obsessive behavior.

 

And now, she was somehow kissing him in the hot tub _and he was actually responding to her._

 

Granted, she had just lured him there, molested him, then cornered him and kissed him without his permission, but he seemed to be rolling with everything she was throwing at him, and after the initial shock at her actions, he was starting to recover well enough to finally _react_. His hand dropped to her waist and stayed there, and he started to lean into her more, his mouth moving slowly against hers, as if testing the boundaries of this new _thing_ that they were doing, then quickly becoming more enthusiastic (albeit quite clumsily so) when he finally determined that he really enjoyed this activity.

 

Luffyko’s lips were as soft as rose petals, and even beyond the awkward nose bumping and initial teeth clinking together when he suddenly became too excited, Nami decided that she really liked kissing him too. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, curiously exploring her, probing eagerly at every nook and cranny, and then humming with husky need when she sucked sensually on that slippery, tensile muscle, relishing in the heart pounding, utterly arousing sensation of this intimate exchange. They strained against each other, both topless, Nami all but straddling the smaller ‘female’ by now, water lapping against their skins, their full chests mashed together and nipples rubbing against each other’s, and the slick friction felt incredible.

 

Sanji would have been simultaneously crying and hemorrhaging through the nose if he could see what was going on now, not that Nami had any intention of letting anyone know what they were getting up to in the bathroom. This part of Luffy, she would never want to share with anyone. Still kissing him fervently, her hands left his face and started to run restlessly down his womanized torso, caressing his body as she went and drawing faint moans from him. He was small but curvy, and her fingers brushed against the sides of his rounded hips before reaching for his pants, undoing the buttons and then immediately delving under his undershorts, lightly rubbing at the place between his legs.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the unexpected pleasure that shot through him like a lightning bolt, tensing in shock at her aggressively forward action. It was enough to make him break away from her addictive mouth, hazy euphoria quickly evaporating away as he stared at her with huge doe-like eyes, breathing hard from sexual excitement.

 

“N-Nami!!” he yelped, sounding very much like an outraged maiden. “What are you doing?! Don’t touch there!!”

 

She did not cease her ministrations, just continued to massage the slick, increasingly needy flesh situated at the apex of his thighs. Leaning forward slightly, she nipped at his ear. He quivered at the sensation. “Hush,” Nami told him huskily. “I’m going to make you feel really good. You will like this, I promise. Just sit back and enjoy.”

 

She sounded so sure of herself that he could only reluctantly subside and let her have her way. Besides, whatever she was doing to him _felt incredible._ Every movement of her hand brought shivers of pleasure racing through his loins, each more intense than the last; her slim fingers were fiddling with the strange little nub between his legs and then she was putting delicious pressure against his woman parts with the heel of her palm. He was growing tense and increasingly jittery as a hot, liquidy sensation spread all over his lower belly and proceeded to seep to his groin, and she distracted him by dropping wet, open mouthed kisses at the side of his neck and shoulder – those felt very, _very_ good as well.

 

His eyes fluttered close, and his hips twitched helplessly against her magic hand. Her touch was _amazing._ His head fell back to rest against the edge of the ofuro, and his own hands slipped underwater to cling hesitantly onto her wrist, not trying to stop her actions, but he was not entirely sure what he wanted to do with them either. There was a growing urgency thrumming in his heated, restless blood, and he was panting raggedly as the pressure build further, and further, winding him up so tightly that he thought that he was going to die from this suspenseful excitement. He was teetering precariously on the precipice but he did not know what to expect after, and then she pushed him right over the edge.

 

The release, when it came, hit him so hard and fast that he completely lost awareness of everything else. His thighs immediately clamped close around her hand, keeping her locked against him, and his body jerked on its own accord. His eyes squeezed shut as a startled little moan left his lips, and the carnal rapture painted so expressively on his face said just about everything. He had never felt anything like that before, and that she was his first orgasm made this entirely strange encounter more than acceptable in Nami’s book. She stilled and watched him intently with glowing, burgundy eyes. Like everything else he did, he was so open in his reaction that it was incredibly arousing to see him in the throes of sexual fulfillment.

 

Moments later, when he finally snapped out of the climax-induced stupor, blinking open large, limpid, dazed eyes, the pure look of languorous wonder he gave her made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world. The orange-haired vixen chuckled softly and then affectionately kissed his cheek. She slid her hand out of his pants and smiled at him.

 

“Nami…” he breathed giddily. “That was…”

 

“Uhmm,” she replied amusedly in acknowledgement of his speechless amazement. “Did you like it?”

 

‘Like it’ didn’t even come close to describing what he felt. He nodded fervently.

 

“I- That was-” It was obvious that he was still at a loss for words, and for somebody like him, the fact that she had managed to drive him to speechlessness was incredibly flattering. She would have done this a lot earlier if she had known that he was going to react like that. Her smile growing, she kissed him again, this time right on the mouth. He was learning quickly, for even distracted, he responded immediately, tentatively darting his tongue out to lick at her lips as he did so. Extremely pleased with his reaction towards her, she would have been more than happy to deepen the kiss when he suddenly stiffened.

 

Pulling back slightly, she was mildly alarmed to see a grimace on his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked immediately, concerned. There was no need for him to say a thing; the reason for his discomfort quickly became clear when his appearance started to alter and rearrange itself.

 

“I think…those hormones are wearing off,” she told him after observing him for a while.

 

Even as she watched, his entire facial structure seemed shift right before her eyes, the softer contours of womanhood sharpening to the leaner, angular features of a male. His ridiculously large eyes became slightly narrower, and his eyelashes, while still considerably long for a man, were markedly less dense and exaggerated as compared to earlier. Already, the shape of his mouth was less pronounced, his lips less plump, and his cheekbones became more distinct as he began to look less and less like a woman. His body was also changing back, the small, feminine frame elongating as his skeletal structure rapidly grew back to his original height, the soft curves quickly disappearing, replaced by firm, sleek muscles and a whipcord lean physique. Very soon, his previously full bust was also no more, rounded breasts seemingly melting away until that horrific X-shaped scar on his chest became obscenely prominent once more, overlaid on flat pectorals that led down to a hard, toned abdomen and, at last, tapering off to narrow, masculine hips.

 

By the time his appearance stabilized, he was more or less back to his original form, and was quite obviously larger than she was, if only slightly. He had never been a particularly tall individual and would likely never develop a physically intimidating form, but despite that, the inherent strength that she could feel radiating from him was beyond impressive, and still straddling him, she leaned back further to give him an arched look.

 

“Well, you look like your usual manly self again, Senchou,” she commented, remarkably calm despite the fact that they were still both half naked and pressed intimately together. “How do you feel?”

 

He looked slightly drained, though she could not tell for sure if it was due to the extreme hormonal upheaval in his body that had just switched his system from an ‘innie’ right back to an ‘outie,’ or the sexual exertions she had put him through prior to that. Luffy lolled out his tongue, looking momentarily sleepy.

 

“Feels weird,” he replied in a disgruntled mumble, before her words finally registered and he suddenly jackknifed from his earlier slouched position, his forehead nearly smashing into her nose in what would have been a very painful collision, much to her cry of protest. Nami didn’t even have the time to hit him for his abrupt movements when he unceremoniously tossed her off of him in his haste to grab at his crotch instead, and she toppled backwards right into the water again with a yelp and an ungainly splash.

 

The look on Luffy’s face immediately changed to one of glee and excitement when he found what he was looking for; apparently, everything was right where it belonged and he had his full set of plumbing returned to him. Most importantly of all, “MY KINTAMA!! NAMI. NAMI. THEY ARE BACK. MY KINTAMA IS BA-”

 

The orange-haired goddess that surged out from the water was neither merciful nor forgiving, and after the unceremonious dunking she just had, she was most definitely not in a good mood as well. Fists shaking with anger, the resulting beating that she gave him in return was both unhealthily violent (for him) and therefore cathartic in nature (for her), and he was certainly very regretful of his actions by the time she was through with him.

 

“S-So...sowwy,” he could only blubber through a swollen face colored with horrendously splotched bruises and riddled with huge goose eggs. For some reason, Nami’s punches always hurt like hell, and this time was no different. She was not done with him yet, though. Hauling him right up to her face with a steely pinch on his battered cheek, she growled. “Luffy, if you ever throw me around for no good reason again, I will grab those balls that you are so proud of _and rip them right off._ ” It was clearly _not_ an idle threat, at least not with the way she was all but roaring it. “RIGHT. OFF. YOU HEAR ME. NOT EVEN CHOPPER WILL BE ABLE TO REATTACH THEM BACK FOR YOU. NOT EVEN IVANKOV WILL BE ABLE TO GROW NEW ONES FOR YOU. _DO YOU UNDERSTAND._ ”  


The infamous Mugiwara Captain with the total bounty of 400 million Beri turned completely white, and then wasted no time quickly nodding in acquiesce. In fact, he was being so agreeable at the moment that he resembled a bobble head figurine. Luffy had no doubt that Nami would do it too, what with the flames of hellfire raging madly behind her and the demonic light glowing in her eyes, her white, jagged teeth reflecting the promise of a certain messy death at her hands.

 

“Sowwy!” he garbled again, and he must have sounded extremely, fervently repentant, for she continued to stare at him with those dangerously narrowed eyes for an extra couple of seconds before releasing her hold on him and letting him drop back into the tub. He sank like a rock straight to the bottom as usual, and in the end, she had to fish him back out once again, an eyelid twitching the entire while.

 

Geez, what an idiot. Why was she in love with him again?

 

He had completely ruined the mood, but in hindsight, she shouldn’t be surprised. It was just like him to do things like that, and therefore it would be just like her to take offense to it. Her reaction might have been a tad overly excessive, but Nami was not too concerned. Luffy was an individual who learned best by experience, after all, and she had every intention to wholly impress upon him and his thick head that it was not acceptable to mistreat the person who could let him have a little slice of heaven – and she wasn’t referring to his dream paradise of piles upon piles of meat and more meat. Of course, she was also quite capable of giving him hell on earth, so hopefully it would get through to him that he would either have to obey her demands or suffer her wrath.

 

“Nami, you are so mean,” he sulked weakly after he recovered somewhat from the typical effects of a full body dip in water, propped against the side of the ofuro once again. The beautiful Navigator ignored his whiny complains and busied herself with her hair instead, wringing the moisture from the dripping orange strands as best as she could and then, with swift, practical motions, bound them together in a high ponytail near the crown of her head. Muttering to herself disgruntledly, she cast around for her bikini top next, and eventually found it floating somewhere near Luffy. She waded towards him, intent on recovering her top, and it was then that she finally noticed that he was watching her.

  
“What?” she asked unceremoniously as their eyes met. She expected him to be pouting still, but then quickly did a double take when she saw his gaze slip downwards to her chest. He wasn’t exactly ogling her, but he was obviously fascinated all the same. His attention gave her pause, and despite her feelings of irritation at him, the fact that he was paying attention to her immediately caused a small trickle of feminine pride and pleasure to flow through her. She was hardly embarrassed of her physical attributes; she was gorgeous and alluring, and men fell all over themselves just for the chance to be near her. Even the guys on their crew acknowledged her beauty and incredible sex appeal even though they were disinclined to act on it (with the exception of Sanji, but their cook had always been an outrageous flirt, so Nami paid him no mind), but the only one of them who never seemed to noticed such things was their guileless, naïve Captain, seemingly innocent and completely uncorrupted in the ways between men and women, and she never would have guessed that it would take him being turned into a woman to finally take notice of her.

 

The fact that he had only to look at her to set her heart pounding whereas she had to all but molest him to get his attention was not very fair at all, though at least he seemed a bit more aware now, if that’s the correct way to describe this neither here nor there situation that they were in presently. Nami shook her head inwardly and kept her cool, moving through the water until she reached his side, stretching her arm out to collect her discarded top. Glancing askance at him, she was startled to realize that he was still staring at her girls, and was making no effort whatsoever to hide the fact that he was doing so. Granted, she was used to men gawking at her amazing figure all the time, but _he was special_ , and it was a challenge not to outwardly show how flustered she was becoming under his interested regard.

 

“Luffy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why are you staring at my chest?”

 

He looked up to her face again, and like before there was no embarrassment or shame to be found on his curious expression.

 

“I don’t know why, but I feel like I wanna touch you again,” he admitted with his usual candor, cocking his head slightly like a confused puppy as he tried to figure out how to best express his instinctual urges to her. “…And also maybe put my mouth on your boobs and lick you all over…?”

 

This time, his candid reply finally succeeded in bringing a light flush onto her cheeks. She stared at him hard, as if trying to figure out if he understood exactly what he was spouting. Judging by the way he was frowning back at her, she didn’t have very high hopes for the latter. Nami suppressed a sigh and worked on wringing water out of her drenched bikini top instead.

 

“So, can I?” he asked bluntly when she did not say anything for a long while.

 

“I thought you said that you didn’t like boobs?” she lightly challenged him.

 

He pouted slightly. “I’m pretty sure I like yours though,” he muttered at last, and she stared at him again. Then, she shook her head with mild incomprehension.

 

“You can’t really think that I’m going to let you touch my breasts just because of your newfound appreciation for them, Luffy,” she replied dryly even as she put her bikini back on.

 

He had the gall to look bewildered. “Why not? You let me touch them just now, didn’t you?”

 

Damn. She had been hoping that he would not bring that up.

 

“Well, that was a one-time deal only,” she insisted, not about to chance it again. After all, the last time he put his hands and mouth on her, she had ended up with her hand between his legs, touching him in highly inappropriate places and forcing an orgasm on him. Granted, it wasn’t as if he was complaining, but she did not want to manipulate him like this. He was making her crazy, she thought with exasperation. She could only wonder what she would end up doing to him the next time something like this happened again. “I don’t feel like it anymore, so you are out of luck, Luffy.”   
  
He just continued to eye her, pursing his lips and looking a bit petulant. He was still studying her closely, and there was a familiar light in his eyes that worried her. It was the same stubborn look he got whenever he had locked onto a target, and Nami was suddenly convinced that now would be a good time to beat a tactical retreat.

 

“The crew will be relieved to know that you are back to normal already. I will go and give them the heads up now.” Nami prepared to get out of the ofuro, making full effort to look casual and completely unaffected. After all, Luffy was like a wild beast and could sense anxiety and panic from the people around him very acutely. “You should also return my clothes; I don’t think that you will fit in them comfortably now-”

 

He reached out for her suddenly, strong, narrow fingers wrapped themselves around her bare arm, and he dragged himself close. She stiffened. Then, still looking partially confused, as if he was still figuring things out for himself along the way and clearly just flying by the seat of his pants, his hand slowly dipped underwater, and it took her a good moment or ten to realize what he was trying to do when she felt him clumsily attempt to undo the fly of her jeans. He gave her a surprisingly innocent smile, considering what he was trying to do at the same time.

 

“I bet I can make you feel really good too,” he told her quite determinedly. “I remember what you did just now. So don’t be mad anymore, huh, Nami?”

 

Nami’s mouth fell open and she gawked at him. The fact that he was still trying literally to get into her pants was not lost on her. The fact that he did not seem to be consciously aware of the consequences of what he was doing was pretty damned obvious to her too, and that was what prevented her from pummeling him all again.

 

Nami gave it up as a lost cause. He was such an idiot. But he was the idiot she was in love with, and therefore she would put up with his antics.

 

“Luffy,” she sighed at last, placing her hand on his wrist to stop whatever it was that he thought that he was trying to do. Then, once she got his attention, quick as lightning, her fist shot out and she quickly slammed it down over his head with a loud thunk. He yelped.

 

“Ow, Nami!! Why did you hit me?!!”

 

She shook her head again, unimpressed by his complaints. “If you don’t know why, then you have no business trying to get your hands down my pants, idiot, so keep them to yourself until then.”

 

How could he know about anything when she was being so secretive and mysterious, he wanted to retort immediately, but then she heaved another exasperated sigh, reached up, grabbed him by the ears and proceeded to kiss the scowl right off his face. Luffy quickly forgot about his earlier grievances as he shifted his focus back to Nami and her very distracting mouth. Not for the first time that day, the black-haired boy decided that he really liked indulging in this activity with his Navigator. Up close, she was so amazingly soft and sweet-smelling, and everything about her teased his senses, charmed him, and enticed him to bring himself even nearer to her, to feel her willowy body pressed up against his. He sucked at her mouth eagerly, his tongue darting across her lips, slipping past them to play with its mate, a rough little growl escaping his throat when she sensually reciprocated the favor, rubbing her luscious curves against him in a way that made blood rush straight down to his groin.

 

His excitement grew further at the sound of her quiet, breathless moan, and then a strong arm was locked around her waist as he tugged her even closer, keeping her where he wanted her to be, and his other hand went straight to one of her bikini clad breasts, his palm covering the soft, rounded flesh, gently squeezing and massaging her through the thin fabric. Nami gasped shakily. He was making her dizzy with desire; if kissing him when he was still in girl form was enough to turn her on, then doing the same now that he was back as a man quickly made her feel as if she was on fire for him. His musky scent, his hard, very masculine body, the way he held her, was slowly driving her wild with want. This was going to get out of hand very quickly if she did not put a stop to it right now. Almost reluctantly, the young woman pulled away from her Senchou and broke their kiss, much to his disappointment.

 

“Luffy,” she breathed huskily, staring at him with lust clouded eyes. “Do you even understand what you are trying to do?”

 

Her Captain just looked back at her with a dark, intent gaze, his breathing a tad more rapid than usual, and his hungry demeanor made her heart flutter and the place between her legs throb in response. She obviously wanted him, and he looked like he wanted to lay his hands all over her as well, but behind that overwhelming veneer of desire and passion, the mild flicker of confusion and hesitation that she caught in his gaze gave her pause, and quickly cooled her ardor.

 

Nami took a deep breath and expelled it slowly, dropping her forehead onto his shoulder and forcibly willing herself to calm down. It was difficult when he was so near, but she closed her eyes and took her time, taking the opportunity to quickly think about what to say to Luffy instead. She was disappointed with him and herself, and a part of her even wanted to blame him for always muddling her thoughts and turning her into an impulsive idiot like him, but he seemed equally as dazed as her, and clearly, they had no idea what they wanted from each other.

 

No, she _knew_ very well exactly what she wanted from him, but he, on the other hand, was just running blindly on instincts (as usual), and even though their sexual attraction to each other was unbelievably strong, this was not something she wanted him to jump into half-assedly.

 

He shifted slightly then, and to her surprise, she felt him nose tentatively at her shoulder, and then he brushed his mouth against the soft skin there, with a hint of tongue as he absently lapped up a droplet of water.

 

“I like kissing you,” he told her in a slow, cautious manner after a while, his quiet tone unexpectedly contemplative. There was a brief pause, and then he continued in an even more candid manner. “Is that bad?”

 

She turned slightly to look at him, and then she shook her head once. “No, it’s not,” she replied just as carefully. “I…like kissing you too, Luffy.”

 

He smiled at her admission.

 

“Then, this is okay, right?”   
  
Nami thought that ‘this’ probably only referred to what they were doing now, but as she looked at him, saw the sharp focus in his eyes as he watched her back, she thought that maybe –

 

_Maybe he did understand, after all._

 

The orange-haired girl swallowed slightly, and then she nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah. This is okay.”

 

Luffy chuckled, and then he leaned over to give her a short peck on the mouth. Her cheeks pinked at his undeniably affectionate gesture.

 

Of course, he just had to go and ruin it mere seconds later.

“Shishishishishi. This means I can touch your boobs anytime I want now, right?”

 

Nami’s very brief episode of shyness died a quick, abrupt death. Also, she became acutely aware of his hand that was still lying on her chest. The Navigator twitched; there had to be a limit to how quickly pervasion could spread to even idiots like him, and belatedly, she wondered if she had somehow unleashed a beast upon herself with the revealing actions that she had taken towards him today. Time for some much needed damage control.

 

“Depends,” she retorted with a small glare at him. “Do you want a generous serving of my Thunder Breed Tempo to go with? And you can stop fondling me now, Luffy.”

 

He pouted at her but heeded the pointed warning in her tone all the same, though his arm around her waist still anchored her to him firmly. Most tellingly enough, she did not complain.

 

“Stingy!”

 

“ _LUFFY_.”

 

“Eh? W-Wait!! Sorry! Don’t hit me, Nami!!”

 

Clearly, she already had him so well trained that it took nothing else but the threat in her voice to keep him in line. Perhaps this would work out, after all.

 

“Luffy.”

 

“What?” he sounded and looked quite put out, though he did keep a wary eye on her just in case she suddenly decided to turn violent again.

 

Nami sighed. This was not how she envisioned the start of their relationship to be. Still, she would not trade it for anything else.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me already, baka.”

 

* * *

_::owari::_

* * *

 

 

** Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask: **

Apologies for the super late update. Wow, I just realized that it took me exactly one year to put up this second chapter, lol. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

This is my first time writing yuri (sort of) so please forgive me if it’s weird.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

As always, thanks for reading!!

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic!

 

\--paws

 

 


End file.
